Comfort
by potterfan2006
Summary: Elizabeth has to deal with her pain somehow and Carson Beckett is there to comfort her when she needs it. How Elizabeth deals with the pain caused by Simon set during Season 2 One Shot Complete i Accept Anon reviews


**Title: **Comfort

**Summery-** Elizabeth has to deal with her pain somehow and Carson Beckett is there to comfort her when she needs it.

**Season-**2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything having to do with Stargate Atlantis.

**Note1-** I would like to think my Beta Nicole a.k.a. Arwennicole

**Note2-** I got the idea for this story from the story Qualifications

By: Dr. Dread

**SGA-SGA**

The sun was coming up over Atlantis to greet Dr. Elizabeth weir. Who was standing on her favorite balcony drinking coffee looking over the vast expense of water that surrounds the lost city to Atlantis. She was staring down at the water thinking about how good it felt to be back at Atlantis after such a long time being gone (ok not such a long time maybe just a few weeks) but she was finally home. "_Yes home," _she thought, "_Atlantis is indeed my home." _she just continued to look out over the ocean. Her thoughts then turned to the last time that she saw Simon before she came back to Atlantis. "_He had declined the trip of a lifetime because he had found someone else," she pondered_ She felt the tears start to burn the back of her eyelids. She tried to fight them but she could not. Her knees buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the balcony floor dropping her hot coffee on herself in the process. She heard the door behind her open but she was to upset to notice who came out.

**SGA-SGA**

Dr. Carson Beckett was walking past a balcony door when he noticed that Elizabeth was standing out there alone. This was not at all unusual because she did this quit often. The one thing that did startled him however was when she crumpled to the floor and dropped her coffee on herself Carson rushed out the door to see if she was ok but he heard something that made him stop in his tracks. He heard a soft muffled sob and then he saw the form of his best friend and leader of Atlantis start to shake. He was torn in two because he knew that she needed to get this out of her system but he also wanted to go to her because he knew exactly what she was going trough. He knew at that moment in time she needed a friend more then a doctor. He walked up to her and set next to her she did not look at him she just set there and stared into the water. They set there for a good 20 minutes when she finally looked him in the eye. "You don't have to sit out here with me ok, really I'm fine" She turned to him and said, "see I'm fine nothing wrong." But Carson knew better the look in her eyes betrayed her innermost feelings of turmoil and pain, he knew the cause of those feelings. During the trip to earth her boyfriend Simon broke up with her. You see was gone for such a long time. She did tell him not to wait for her because she did not know when she would be back. What hurt the most was the fact that he had not waited like she would have hoped (he knew all of this because they had talked previously when he found her like this before).

"I know how you are feeling. You don't have to act like it doesn't bother you around me because I know it does. I am your friend, I know that you are hurting. If you just let me I can make you feel better about it. Please let me be your friend now," he assured her.

Elizabeth turned to Carson and just looked at him. She knew he was right he was her friend and he could help her if she would just let him. Elizabeth felt tears sting the back of her eyelids again but this time she did not fight them. Carson heard her cry softly at first and then it grew louder and louder. Carson took Elizabeth into his arms and held her as her body shook because she was crying so hard. Carson set there for a good 10 minutes as sobs racked her body. Once she finally calmed down enough Carson let her go. "Do you think that you are going to be ok now? At least for a while," he asked. Elizabeth wiped off her face with her hand.

"Yes Carson I will be ok thanks for being there for me," she replied.

Then Carson smiled at her. "Not a problem just remember if you ever need to talk about anything you know where to find me," he assured her. After that was said Carson and Elizabeth got up to go inside to start what was shaping up to be a very interesting day. They walked into Atlantis and gave each other one more hug then they separated and went there separate ways both knowing that Elizabeth was on the path to healing

**The End  
**


End file.
